1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image scanning apparatus represented by a scanner and the like.
2. Related Art
Some image scanning apparatuses represented by a scanner or the like are equipped with a cover body that covers and uncovers a document table and pressingly holds a document when in a covering or closed state. This cover body is a simple cover in some image scanning apparatuses or is an automatic transport device for documents (auto document feeder (ADF)) in other image scanning apparatuses.
In any case, the cover body that covers and uncovers a document table is connected to a main apparatus body by a hinge mechanism that is generally called free stop hinge or the like in some scanning apparatus so that the cover body is pivotable relative to the document table and capable of being held at a predetermined pivot angle (opening angle) (e.g., JP-A-2003-129739 and JP-A-2011-112967). Furthermore, in some scanning apparatuses, the cover body is provided with a lift-up function for handling thick documents (e.g., a book) (e.g., JP-A-2013-020191 and JP-A-2010-039027).
There are demands that a predetermined lifted-up position be retainable, in addition to the realization of the free-stop function and the lift-up function. Meeting such demands will likely involve a complicated construction as in the Patent Document 3 and therefore remarkably increased cost and weight.